Tall Encounter
by Aeinn
Summary: Halo 4 - Master Chief and Sarah Palmer scene - One Shot "I'd thought you'd be taller" A simple first encounter with a legend makes a certain Senior Officer Fire Team Commander think differently about the way she takes situations in hand. Sarah Palmer finds out that she's more lacking with first impressions than she thought, and the Chief doesn't seem to be quite humored about it.


Spartan Fire Team Senior Officer Commander Sarah Palmer stood at attention in front of a few marines and one First Officer Thomas Lasky; whom had the lead to the way of the large Forerunner doors blocked and held back a certain guest coming in.

Sarah, like many other Spartan IVs, had always wanted to become Spartans because of the war stories, myths, adventures and videos shown to all UNSC military personnel showing the nigh-immortal Spartan IIs. Like many other people, Sarah Palmer had high hopes that these super-soldiers would win the war. And like many of the UNSC, they were right.

She had become a Spartan because of her abnormal skills in combat: leading troops, taking point, her marksmanship, her background profile and many other things. She qualified for a lot of things, but her skills and eyes were set on one goal; to become a Spartan. And the task didn't come easily. Many hours training, perfecting, and honing her status to become what she is today had to be done in order for such a goal. Though Sarah was certain that shed make it. Just enough work and dedication will be the final step in order for her dreams to come into fruition.

And just like her bet on the Human-Covenant war, she was right. She made it into the ranks of the Spartans.

Not the Spartan type _she wanted_, not a Spartan II, but a Spartan nonetheless. Her augmentations were unquestioningly painful, but they worked in the end. And she knew the real deal went to the IIs. She had heard many stories, ONI secrets, rumors mostly that Spartan IIs were kidnapped from their homes at a young age and thrust into the Spartan II program to become Humanity's greatest heroes. She heard that these children, as young as they were, had grown up in the military because of this and that had made them into what they are today.

On one hand, Sarah wished she was a Spartan II, to fight side by side her brothers and sisters. On another, her mind drifted to the horrible stories of how Spartan II's were really raised. To be in a painful process-to become like that, and with so many risks and to have no civilian social skills? It sounded bad, almost too bad for her taste. And she's seen many things that no one should have to see in their lives.

And here she is. A Spartan. And not just any Spartan, a Fire Team Senior Officer Commander of all the Spartan IV's aboard the UNSC Infinity.

Looking down the sights of her Assault Rifle, she shuffled her feet to the left, eyeing the shadows for any lingering Grunts or Elites. Not too long ago had they partaken in a firefight with a large group of Splinter Covenant, and not too long ago had it ended with their-the Humans- victory. The steps of the marines and two Spartan IVs had her back, but the only difference was that she took off her helmet. The other two Spartans had them on.

One of the Spartans was named Kaylie Simmons, and she came from a long line of UNSC soldiers. She'd been a Space Born child, and had lived upon many star ships, following her parents in their foot steps as they both served on many USNC vessels. Kaylie's skills with the DMR was bar none to other Spartans. Her shots were amazingly accurate. She was the perfect person to have your back in a firefight.

The other, Hanz Letterman, is a tactical genius and a great shot with the M45D Tactical Shotgun. His skills with that, along with this Close Quarter Combat, just made him the perfect Close Combat killer. A Point Man like no other. His story wasn't much different from Kaylie's nor was it more interesting really. A long line of UNSC personnel, a Spacer, and followed in his parent's footsteps.

All three of them one thing in common; to become Spartans.

And the three of them succeeded.

Kaylie's marker pinged green, acknowledging that the coast is clear. On the far left of Sarah's side, Hanz pinged yellow for a bit, signaling that he was still on the lookout. A quick second glance told the two of the other Spartans that his marker pinged green. Coast's clear. Sarah sighed, blinking her eyes a few times before her hand shot up, a fist, and two fingers up, pointed to the massive Forerunner door. The two left her side and went out.

The reason why they were going out was to retrieve the Master Chief.

A god damned war hero.

This was also another reason why she wanted to be a Spartan. She heard so many stories of him. So many. Some of them came from the higher ranked marines that were in the Human-Covenant war. Most of them, when talking about the Chief, always shoved away their serious postures and maturity to talk about the war hero. Sometimes, they'd do charades, showing what happened. These gestures were always childish to Sarah, but they sure as hell did give her a good idea on how the Chief reacted in Battle. One of the other stories she heard was that the Chief _slapped_ a rocket out of his way. Another was his insane luck; being able to survive suicide missions and his ability to get out of any situation.

Sarah couldn't help but be intrigued by the Spartan II.

But no one was excited like Lasky was.

And speak of the devil, here he is coming up to her, pistol in hand.

He walked in large steps, his statue-esque face and build. His uniform without a smudge of dirt or grime. He didn't even look like he got into the firefight just a few minutes ago.

Everyone knew that Thomas Lasky knew the Chief personally. To be honest, it made Palmer a tad bit jealous. She always wanted to meet the man who won the war for Humanity. But it seems that fate wanted to try her might, and so it did.

Now, she finally has the chance to meet him. She could finally meet the man who would be able to over take her, and that's not an easy task. She's not a Commander for her good looks. But she couldn't help but feel anxious about this upcoming meeting. She's finally going to meet the man in the green armor. The Master Chief. The war hero. The god among the marines!

Her communications device in her ear said something, Hanz radioing in that they were able to escort the Chief in now. She straightened up, going to the back of the room to cool off from the firefight, breathing in large breaths as she closed her eyes. Time to act professional. Time to make a good impression.

...Wait, wasn't there another Spartan besides the three of them? Where's-

The door swooshed up as the Master Chief stood at the entrance. Her Spartans filed out around him, taking in the surroundings. With easy steps to the green giant, Lasky approached the Chief, his pistol holstered. "I'm afraid we'll have to give you an I.O.U for the welcome home party." He held out a hand, smiling up and into the visor. "Thomas Lasky, First Officer of the Infinty" He took the Chief's hand, shaking it once tightly before breaking about, smacking his gums as he tilted his head, his hands on his hips. "Never thought I'd see you again."

Sarah took this time to walk up and near the door, passing the Chief and ordering her Spartans. The last and third Spartan she forgot looked her way. "Seal her up!" She snapped. _Play it cool now, turn slowly and impress the Chief._ She stayed her rifle down, turning her head and torso to the two men behind her, eyeing the Chief as she walked to the side of the First Officer.

Staring at him, looking him up and down, she decided to get a facade of being smug, smirking at him as she eyed his suit. _Now say something good. Something that would make him know who's the real boss here._ And with her gums moving, she spoke with an air of friendliness, with a side of superiority.

"I'd thought you'd be taller."

The Chief's visor stared back at her smirking face, his body stuck rigid, like stone. Instantly, Sarah's smiled faltered a little, the Master Chief's visor telling her that he didn't find humor in the 'fun' jab at his height. Though, that was just speculations. She didn't really know what he was doing behind that helmet of his, but she imagined him not finding what she said not funny in the slightest. The infamous Spartan Stare that she heard so much about, that was what he was doing now. And she didn't feel at all welcomed.

_Way to go Sarah, you just ruined your first impression._

_And not only that, the Chief is clearly, **CLEARLY**, a lot taller than me. For God's sake, he's seven feet tall.I'm only six feet eight. _At that moment, Sarah's ego faltered. She felt really, really salty. Really stupid.

The Chief's head snapped to Lasky, as he spoke. The both of them and her Spartans passing her up to go with Thomas as he led John to the Infinity, but first went off to talk to a technician. Sarah stayed behind for a second, mentally cursing herself for such a stupid move. She raised her rifle and caught up to the group, eyeing the back of the Chief's helmet as they walked.

* * *

**Sarah "Bitch" Palmer of the UNSC Spartan IV program, Senior Officer and Fire Team Commander.  
You feel mighty stupid, don't you?**

**Anywho, this is just a short one-shot. I got bored, and this particular scene had me thinking for days at no end when Halo 4 came out.  
Granted it may be OOC for Sarah, but hey, at least I tried something.**


End file.
